minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrine: Who is he
Disclaimer: This is fake and should not be taken seriously First time, when i heard for Herobrine, i was confused. After a bit of YouTube videos i understand that he is very bad character in Minecraft. Strangely, i was very wrong. (Herobrine is only in single-player) First, i thought so for a year or more. After a lot of reading articles like "Herobrine and Entity 303: The truth revealed" and "Disk 11" I finally understood who is REAL Herobrine! One my friend told me something about true bad character who is a huge threat to Minecraft, how i think - Entity 303. Yes i know, a lot of players has saw Herobrine at top/on side of mountain (what is very far away from player) how is watching them, andj then they would go chop some wood, or panic run away. Then they would go back to house what was on fire. Sometimes I heard explosions ((I am sure that was TNT)While watching "Herobrine Documentary: First encounter). They also said that someone, probably invisible was placing TNT all over players creations and detonating them - Entity 303 is invisible. Again, my same friend told me something what I didn't understood due to his fast talking - "Entity 303 is invisible, and sometimes he has black skin due to teleporting..." and following picture shows Entity 303'skin, how my friend says "That skin is only when he is in snow." Entity 303 Entity 303's skin (how my friend says "when he is in snow") Now, who is Entity 303? 303 was an employee in Mojang (Swedish company what made Minecraft), and then he was fired, so he wants a revenge now! Who is Herobrine? HEROBRINE IS NOT BAD!!! Herobrine wants to protect and warn us from Entity 303's presence! Often Herobrine put signs like "hjalp" (On swedish it means "Help"), but he doesn't put signs like "run" and other. Sometimes Herobrine kills us, I am sure that he kills us to protect us from Entity 303's presence.He always kills us in Minecraft PE (Pocket Edition)! That is, confusing me - is Entity 303 even in Minecraft PE?! I don't know. However there is a man called "Cipher" and he says that he made Herobrine and Entity 303. He says that he programmed Herobrine to only place sand pyramids and signs. Herobrine didn't done thigs what he was supposed to. Herobrine was near his container and placed chest with a book. The book says following: "Hjälp mig . Din konstgjorda 303 är död . Den verkliga 303 hackat sig in i världen och han bara låtsas vara bra . Snälla, hjälp mig att döda 303 ." Google translate made it clear - "Help me . Your artificial 303 is dead. The real 303 hacked into the world and he judst pretends to be good. Please, help me kill 303!" What I think? - Is Herobrine Notch's messenger? How i see Herobrine is only character, and I am sure that Notch is fighting with Entity 303, so maybe Notch knows how to remove Entity 303 and Herobrine tells player how to do it! So, if Notch maybe knows how to remove Google translator" Category:Trollpasta Category:Supernatural Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas Category:Entities